The Darkest Night
by TheRedPoet
Summary: Dresden gives in to the mantle of the Winter Knight during the battle at Demonreach.


A/n: Wrote this as a birthday present for a friend. The challenge being to do a Cold Days fic that went a different path. This fic earns its rating. Violence, sex, death. Disturbing themes overall. You've been warned.

* * *

At the far back of my head, a little voice was screaming at me. Don't do it. It's a trap. It's all a trap. Fight. Fight it. Fight her.

But I was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of being strong.

The hill at the top of the island of Demonreach was buzzing with energy as the assault on its defenses continued. Maeve stood before me with her retinue fanned out at either side behind her, mouth watering amounts of pale flesh almost luminous under the moonlight.

Maeve's fingers popped the snap on her little shorts.

"Stop denying yourself. Stop thinking. This feels right."

And God help me, it did.

Something inside of me snapped and broke.

Maeve's lips on mine were like a cool breeze on a hot summer night, blowing away all of my discomforts and pain. I could feel the wicked Fae's lips twist into a smile against mine, could hear the giggle bubbling up her throat, and I was suddenly furious.

My fist tightened about her slender neck, around all of it, and she gasped. I squeezed, just a little, to let her know I was the one in charge, to firmly establish the role of prey and predator. She seemed to understand and stilled for just long for me to slice the bikini top to shreds with claws of ice.

I let the weapons recede again and wrestled Maeve down into the dirt. She stayed true for her word, fighting me every inch of the way with a maniacal grin baring her pearly white teeth.

Over her shoulder, I could see her cohorts approaching but their interest no longer lay in me and as such, mine no longer lay with them. The lithe body of the Faerie Queen underneath mine was all that matter to me now.

She was right where I wanted her. Where I'd always wanted her, trapped beneath me, all but begging for it. It was a damn shame I'd killed Jenny Greenteeth or she probably would've been here to share the fun.

A snarled bubbled up my throat when Maeve bit down on my bottom lip and I shoved her down into the mud with my hand on her chest. The motion put me too close to her breasts to not indulge in some overdue exploration.

Her breasts, pert, shapely and lovely weren't quite enough of a handful, but to be fair, I've got large hands. I ran my fingers along her soft skin almost reverently… But only for a moment.

"Dresden, get on with-"

The words cut off into a cry as I twisted Maeve's nipple cruelly. It clearly hurt and she just as clearly loved it. Her pelvis brushed up against mine in desperate pursuit of friction. I pushed her down again, hard, and flipped her over so that her cheek pressed down into the dirt.

To my right, in my peripheral vision, I enjoy the sight of Murphy emptying the clip of her pistol into the blurry forms of Winter Sidhe. Several of them fell before her impressive marksmanship before the weapon clicked empty. Even outnumbered in hand to hand against far stronger opponents, she put up one hell of a fight.

Molly's arrival from the shadows bought her a few moments but that was all my apprentice's efforts managed. With her magical reserves all but spent, all she could do was clobber one of the Fae with a heavy branch. Then the Redcap snuck up from behind and buried his dagger into her spine. He pulled the blade out of the girl's prone form, licked the blood clear with obvious pleasure, and then knelt down over Murphy.

My oldest friend kicked and thrashed where she lay forced to the ground under the weight of three Sidhe warriors, until the Redcap thrust his blade in between her shoulderblades.

I pulled down Maeve's shorts roughly, not caring whether the motion caused her discomfort. They were all she still wore and I took a moment to appreciate the curve of Winter Lady's ass, perfectly displayed by the arch of her back. I had time, after all, and no concern more pressing than having my fill.

To one side, Mac, Fix and Thomas fought bravely to protect Sarissa and Justine from the combined efforts of the Rawhide and the remaining Winter Warriors. With the exception of Fix, who was knocked senseless by the lumbering Winter beast, they all died bravely, too.

Justine was killed almost as an afterthought but Sarissa… Judging by the way the Redcap was looking at her, he would be having his rightful way with her soon enough. It was the way of the world. The strong thrived. The weak were consumed to make way for their betters.

Maeve kicked and struggled as I positioned myself behind her but when I pressed inside of her she was wet as sin and mewled in pleasure at my intrusion. I gave her everything I'd promised. Everything she'd asked for and more. I fucked her hard and mercilessly, with no thought of her pleasure in mind.

The youngest Queen of Winter loved every second of it and cried out wantonly each time I pressed inside of her.

"You were right," I growled. "This is the way it should be."

I leant over her and bit down hard on the muscle at the back of her neck. Maeve stiffened and then came apart under me, hands clenched into fists in the mud.

I did not let up. In fact, I went faster, flipping Maeve back onto her back. Her breasts jiggled pleasantly with each of my thrusts and the muscles of her stomach were taut as she arched her entire body up against mine.

Her cries had receded to whimpers but she still had plenty of fight left in her. Her legs hooked around my waist and she grabbed onto my shoulders, nails digging into skin, to press us closer yet. Staring down into her wide, green fae-eyes, I was helplessly reminded of Mab at the stone table. In that moment, Maeve looked so much like her mother.

Fucked up, I know. Feel free to drop your best Freud-themed joke.

"You are mine," I hissed, my fist tightening on her dirty, ragged locks and pressing her face up to mine to steal a kiss.

"Yours," she echoed, her voice a breathy purr.

I don't know for how much longer we rutted like animals in the dirt. Minutes? Hours? Days. I didn't care. It was enough time for Molly's eyes to finally slip closed. For Thomas' hand to slide out of Justine's. For Murphy to draw her last ragged breath.

Maeve tracked the death around us, her own eyes drifting shut in obvious pleasure.

"Harder, knight," she urged me, almost desperately. "Harder!"

The world was spinning with fatigue and pleasure but I was not about to take orders from Maeve. Not now. Not ever. My fingers tightened about Maeve's throat like a steel vice, cutting off her air. I came with a howl and my climax triggered Maeve's second.

I let go out of her neck when I spilled myself inside of her but she still only had air enough to gasp breathlessly. We lay there in the cool mud at Demonreach for a while, me still inside of her.

"We will tear down this world together," I growled in Maeve's ear.

Aftershocks that had ceased some time ago once more wracked her body and she shuddered.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice tired and almost sweet. "Let us get to work."

I moved up off of her and let her return to the entrance of Demonreach's prison, where the siege resumed. We jumped through a Way into the Nevenever a few moments before the Banefire lay waste to everything and everyone I had ever loved.

Arctis Tor was colder and darker than I had ever seen it before. It seemed as though the night around its walls never came to an end, but inside, the torches burned hot and the ice gleamed as bright as diamonds.

I walked down the corridors near the top of its central tower, barely taking in the intricate carvings into the walls any longer. I had been here before. Almost a dozen Sidhe stood guard outside the door to the throne room, five at either side, with one directly in front of the door.

I disregarded all but their leader, who was the one blocking my path.

"I am here to see the Queen," I said, my tone conversational, with just a touch of condescension. "Stand aside."

The Recap smiled his too-wide toothy smile.

"I'm afraid My Queen is busy and hasn't mentioned she is expecting guests. I'm sorry to say, sir knight, that you will have to return later."

I did not like his use of the possessive pronoun. Our eyes locked for a moment and all the Sidhe around me tensed, sensing the violence brewing in the air. Then I shrugged.

"Very well. Let her know I wish to see her at your earliest convenience."

He smiled. A dishonest and smarmy sort of expression.

"Of course, sir knight. Fare thee well."

I turned a fraction away from him. And then I drew in power.

We'd fought before and I knew that with my magic available, the advantage would be in my court. An icicle formed in my gloved hands and before The Redcap or any of his goons could do much more than twitch, I'd slammed it into his gut.

I'll give the guy some credit. He was a tough son of a bitch. He came back, despite the wound and a knife appeared into his hand. I caught his arm before he could gather any speed, slamming another icicle through his wrist and pinning him to the door like a decorative butterfly. A rake of icy claws across his abdomen took the fight out of him and left his innards steaming in the frigid air.

All the while, none of his goons had dared to move or help.

"She is mine," I snarled. "Do not ever forget that."

I left The Redcap pinned to the Throne Room's door. I didn't know if he'd live or not. I didn't much care as I closed it again behind me.

The Chambers of the Winter Queen were gorgeous and despite the sparkling ice statues, the tasteful art and furniture, only two things caught my attention. Who says I can't prioritize, huh?

The first was a beautiful girl in a tattered gown, shackled to one of the walls. I bent down and kissed her as I headed towards the throne. The first two months, she had shied away from physical contact, but now she leaned into it almost desperately. The moment she returned my kiss in earnest, I pushed her back against the cold walls, leaving her shivering there as I kept on walking.

I'd thought it far less fun the moment she stopped resisting and began to enjoy our attentions until I realized how revolted she always was with herself by the time we both were sated.

The second was The Queen of the Unseelie court who watched me from her seat on her throne. She wore a gown of pure white that left her arms and shoulders naked but covered everything down to her bare feet.

"My Queen," I said, bowing my head over her hand to kiss her fingers.

"My knight," she murmured in response, lips curling up into a smile. "Is there anything urgent that requires our attention?"

I grinned and sank to my knees. It might have looked like a bow if not for the how I slowly began to push the pearly white dress up my Queen's legs.

"Nah, Maeve," I said, kissing her bare thigh. "We've got all the time in the world.

The little voice in the back of my head, the last shattered remnants of the man I had once been, kept screaming… And screaming.


End file.
